


Off $et

by Hxngjxxngs_cxm_dxmp



Series: Rich boy$ • Rich $ex [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Clubbing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Smut, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxngjxxngs_cxm_dxmp/pseuds/Hxngjxxngs_cxm_dxmp
Summary: While wooyoung is off on vacation with san,Manager hongjoong tries to get back out there and have some fun...hopefully
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Rich boy$ • Rich $ex [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668739
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	Off $et

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii I'm back :D I finally finished this chapter omg. I wanted hongjoong to have a little side story so here we are 2 months later after alooottt of procrastination. Honestly there may be errors but I just wanted to get this out sooner because it been a while~...anyway happy reading.

Hongjoong rolled over and groaned. He finally woke up from the best sleep he has gotten in forever. Managing one of Korea's top celebrities was no simple feat. The celebrity in question? Jung wooyoung of course. He's been with him from the bottom, when they were nothing more than trainees in a small company. He was there when wooyoung suddenly changed his passion to acting and he can't imagine ever leaving his side at this point. They were best friends and business partners, he couldn't ask for a better job. Although the only downsides were sleepless nights and keeping the rambunctious star in check.

Speaking of him, perhaps it was time to check up on said star. It's been almost a month since wooyoung landed in monte carlo with his boyfriend. As a good friend and a good manager it's only right to call and hope the couple haven't raised too much hell over there. Hongjoong got his number on speed dial and waited for him to pick up.

"J-joongie?"

"Yup it's me. Just making sure you're alive haha…."

"...."

"Woo?" 

"O...oh...hmm thanks joongie I'm ok"

"Uh...ok? 

"...so...I s-saw sangie post about some party tonight, are you going?"

"Oh that? God….how many parties are we going to have? We finished production ages ago. we don't gotta throw entire parties about it every second."

" c'mon joongie go have fun I'm out of your hair for a whole two months go get laid or something…. f-fuck"

"You know they aren't my thing my job is just to accompany you to these things so you can network and such." 

"Then go network for me...I can't be there so…"

Hongjoong thought for a moment. He did have a point. Maybe it would be smart to build some contacts in wooyoung's absence, it's a small world and even just one tiny convo can open doors for someone in this field.

"I'll think about it I guess...so how's your-"

"Fuck...right there…" 

"Woo!? What are you doing!?" Hongjoong already had a bad feeling about what's going on. He swore he could hear san whisper on the line.

"Mmm...looking out the window monte carlo is ahhhh~ so beautiful...sannie oh…."

"Are you two fucking!?"

"Mmmhhmmmmm….against this window...can see every...thing.."

"WINDOW!? stop it right now! Anyone can take pictures-"

"Relax joong its tinted, we can see them but they can't see us….ahh..mmm…." 

"I don't care! AND WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT STAYING ON THE LINE WHEN YOU'RE HAVING SEX!? jesus if it's a bad time just say so and call me back, you don't need to- hello?....hello!?!?"

Hongjoong heard wooyoung's phone drop to the floor followed by the distinct sound of slapping skin and wooyoung's whiny voice. Hongjoong wanted to burn his ears it wasn't the first time he pulled a stunt like this and unfortunately it won't be the last.

He hung up and opened Instagram. He could see other actors posting about the party, asking what they should wear and crap like that. Sure hongjoong would consider himself "rich" since being wooyoung's manager pays extremely well, but he didn't act like it too much. He wasn't into impulse splurging and diamonds like wooyoung, in fact hongjoong still reformed his own clothing and wore it proudly outside. Nothing much is expected of his looks anyways he's just a humble manager who's name people would easily forget. His home wasn't a lavish penthouse suite like wooyoungs but it certainly wasn't no shed either. It was situated in cheongdam on the 18th floor of a luxurious high rise. It had absolutely everything he needed a gym, studios, a restaurant and even high class stores on the bottom level. It was bigger than one tiny man needed but he loved the feeling of absolute solitude and security. Although he tried to ignore it, it was starting to get lonely...he wasn't the best at taking care of himself. He ordered room service way too often and went to bed at insane hours of the night. Maybe it would be nice to come home to someone special, someone who could take care of him when he loses himself...

He shook that thought out of his head. The time was 9:30, This thing started at 11 maybe he'll drag his ass there for an hour and come home. Maybe he wouldn't come back alone? He'd be surprised if he ends up sharing this bed tonight. It's been months since he had real sex, there just wasn't time at all. Managing wooyoung was crazy enough on its own so there was no time to go out and fool around. Not only that but hongjoong wasn't as social as he liked to admit. If the convo isn't about business, promo, numbers, ratings or wooyoung then it's most likely a waste of his time. The last time he pursued a relationship must have been in his teens. It didn't bother him too much though, he was quite content with his sparkly pink vibrating dildo that sat on his dresser. At this rate it'll probably be used tonight to blow off some steam when he gets back.

Hongjoong puts his phone to charge and goes to his bathroom to shower. He got himself nice and clean and hopped out quickly drying off and wrapping his cold body in a robe. Then he went to his "closet". It was by no means a closet at all, it was an entire bedroom for his clothes. That was the perk of living alone, he could just do whatever he wants with his rooms. Racks, shelves, dressers and drawers were all full of tasteful fashion and yet it was still hard to put something together. Hongjoong was a man of many tastes and sometimes that was his down fall, however the vibe of this party wasn't formal thank God….it was more on the chic side- nothing too elegant but also not too urban.

He went to his shirts and picked out a black cropped turtleneck neck. He paired it with black skinny Jeans riddled with rips and slits. Luckily it wasn't a frigid cold night so instead of a jacket he grabs a grey chanel blazer and a black headband to keep back his messy sandy blonde hair. Hongjoong didn't play when it came to accessorizing. His ears were riddled in edgy studs and dangling earrings. He switched out his gold belly piercing for black crystal one. He grabbed his phone and a pair of black sunglasses, he obviously didn't need them but it went well with the look. Finally he heads over to his giant shoe rack. Doc martens? Or off white platform sneakers? Doesn't even matter just anything to make him seem taller. He chose the doc's and was out the front door to the elevator. He called himself an uber from the lobby and was picked up in a few minutes, the venue surprisingly wasn't too far from his condo but he wasn't about to bust his ass to walk outside for like half an hour for some lame party.

His uber pulled up to the venue. It was being held at an upscale nightclub. Nothing too wild, he could barely even hear the music bumping from the outside. Once the security scanned his phone invite he was let in to his hell hole for the night. It certainly didn't look like hell by any means- it had a modern concept and a blue monochromatic theme with pops of black. There was a dance floor, circular booths and a bar- perfect. If hongjoong was going to survive this night the least he could do is get a drink in his system first.

He goes to the bar and orders himself some ciroc. He was about to sit at a stool when he spotted wooyoung's bestfriend yeosang, sitting with a man in a booth.

"Joong!? Wow I didn't know you were coming"

"Yeah...just kind of here on woo's behalf...sort of?"

"Good for you! Its about time you came out of your stuffy apartment"

"Well excuse me not all of us can afford 4 garage mansions"

"Its six~" 

"Whatever sang….so you're here with?"

" ah Yeah, this is my jongho" yeosang leans on the man's shoulder and smiles sweetly. Jongho shook hands with hongjoong.

"Oh yeah finally get to meet him he's….isn't he your…" 

"Sugar baby? I'm not ashamed to admit it joong you're basically one of my close friends too"

"O-oh ok…" 

"You must be bored out of your mind huh? No woo to drive you insane. They look like they're having a blast in monte carlo, woo's insta says it all."

"Hmm I wouldn't say "out of my mind" guess I'm just not used to being so free….and yes they are, a little too much for my taste...or ears." Hongjoong shudders at the thought of the phone call earlier.

The three brought their attention to a figure approaching the booth. He was tall with sharp features and had raven hair that swept over on one side of his face. He wore a simple all black ensemble, only a thin silver chain and rolex brought colour to his being. 

"Oh hey seonghwa-hyung looking handsome as usual I see" said yeosang. Seonghwa blushed and shook his head.

"Its nothing too special, mind if I join you guys I came alone and I'm starting to realize how dumb that was" 

hongjoong could definitely relate. They all nodded and hongjoong scoots to the middle of the booth couch, making room for him.

Park seonghwa...an up and coming actor making all the rage these days. He co-starred with wooyoung and yeosang for this film which has really got the ball rolling for him. He was everyone's dream partner; he was beyond handsome, he could act, sing, dance, cook, clean and had the sweetest personality and the most soothing voice. Of course that's only what Hongjoong has heard, he didn't care much for other actor's personal details and such. He only needs to be worried about wooyoung so why bother. His thoughts are interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

"I haven't seen you in forever. hongjoong, am I right?" a startled hongjoong turns to his left to find seonghwa smiling at him.

"O-oh yeah and uh...I don't really come to these"

"I can tell...erm I'm guessing you only come when wooyoung is around?"

"Only if san isn't there with him...Gotta make sure he isnt doing anything stupid he's a lightweight"

The two laugh at that remark recalling wooyoung's infamous "gangnam incident" that gossip mags wouldn't shut up about for weeks. An awkward silence hung in the air afterwards, he kind of left it off there and tunes into a story yeosang was telling about his trip to Beverly Hills last year. It was terribly boring but he fake smiled and laughed through it all because it was much better than engaging in more small talk with seonghwa. Not that he didn't like the man or anything it's just that it was so mundane and painfully awkward, he wasn't the best at making friends if it weren't for the purpose of business. Not to mention seonghwa was a little too handsome to look at for too long and he didn't want to look like a blushing mess. Before he knew it he was sipping his last drop of ciroc. Fuck….he definitely needed another.

"Hey I'll be back I need more poison for the night." Hongjoong announced to no one in particular. The rest acknowledged him and kept chatting amongst themselves. Hongjoong hated booths, especially when he was trapped on the inside. He didn't want to bother seonghwa to get up so perhaps he could just squeeze by him, he's skinny enough right?

He went for it. He started to awkwardly shuffle sideways until he got to seonghwa who was ready to get up.

"Its fine I'm just squeezing by o-" hongjoongs sentence was cut off when his chunky ass boot got stuck on the foot of the table causing him to fall in seonghwa's lap. His ass fit like a puzzle piece in the taller mans lap- what he was not expecting was seonghwa's warm hands grabbing hold of his hips and helping him back up. 

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah thanks I'm sorry" said Hongjoong way too fast. He leaped out of the side and sped walked to the bar.

God why did he need to make it even more awkward? He's probably gonna cringe about it later tonight, he doesn't even wanna go back and sit with them. There's something about embarrassing yourself in front of an attractive man that hits way worse than usual. As the bartender refills his ciroc he thinks to himself why he even went out in the first place? He truly is a mess without a rowdy wooyoung on his side to nag. He drank at the bar and scanned the club. Maybe staying in one spot is ruining it? Perhaps he should explore the club some more. There's cute men out there for sure but they don't really look like his type. There were cute women too but he wasn't feeling it tonight, he already put together this expensive twink outfit- tonight's goal was definitely dick. Ah the dance floor….it wasn't disgustingly packed, and there was just enough people to make it seem like he's not dancing alone. He left his glass at the bar and made his way over, dodging yeosang's table and a few drunk celebs on his way. 

He wasn't the best dancer or anything but he stayed in his own little corner and swayed to the music. To his surprise He was actually enjoying this a bit, the more he dances the more loose he became, not caring about his surroundings. His moment of bliss came to a halt when he locked eyes with a man across the floor, he had sly smile on his face and was already on his way over to hongjoong. Ew he thought, he didnt wanna dance with some creep what will he even say when he gets here? His first instinct was to move. 

Hongjoong squeezed his way through sweaty bodies until he was on the opposite side of the floor. It's the one time he's somewhat grateful for his height, he could blend in perfectly below the tall heads above him. Just as he was going to dance again he bumps right into someone's chest. 

"I'm sorry- oh seonghwa?" Said hongjoong a little dumbfounded. He was going to leave again when a hand grabbed him.

"There you are I was wondering why you didnt come back" Said seonghwa. He didn't let go of hongjoong's hand.

"Yeah I tend to wander off like that...speaking of which I think I might actually get out of here"

"Can I dance with you a little first? You look great tonight"

Hongjoong internally face palmed. For the 100th time- why did he even bother coming out tonight!? He nodded and let the music take him again. Seonghwa wasn't too shabby himself he looked really hot rolling his hips hongjoong had to admit. In the split second hongjoong turned around mid-dance he felt his back touch seonghwa's chest. He was gonna turn back around but was stopped by hands on his hips.

"Its ok like this...I don't mind." Said seonghwa dangerously close to hongjoong's ear. Hongjoong swallowed hard and continues dancing. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the fact that his ass was flush against seonghwa's crotch. 

"You know...I was looking everywhere for you when you left."

"Yeah?..."

"Yeah...I kinda always wanted to chat with you but you're never free."

"I'm always on set with wooyoung if you need to chat."

"Yeah but...not about work" hongjoong froze at the man's reply. Not work related? He's just a manager, not worth an actor's time at all. He flinched when he felt seonghwa pulling him in closer.

"I think wooyoung would make a fuss If I approached you when he was around...I wanted to get you alone but...you don't come to parties on your own.." 

"I guess you're right i-"

"You always looked so stressed on the set joongie...I just wanted to take it all away from you so bad." Seonghwa leans his head on hongjoongs shoulder.

"...wanted to make you feel something different...something nice." Seonghwa's breath was warm on the shell of hongjoongs ear making him tingle inside. Is this even real? Park seonghwa...the park seonghwa hitting on him in a club? His brain was short circuiting he just kept listening to seonghwa's velvety smooth voice whisper in his ear.

"Would you like that joongie? Do you want me to make you feel good?" 

Hongjoong turned so that he was facing seonghwa now. He looked up into his lust filled eyes and slowly nodded. 

"Are you sure baby?" The word "baby" sent a delightful shiver down hongjoongs spine. 

Now- was it the wisest decision to have a one night stand with a rising star? No. Will this be a once in a lifetime opportunity? Yes….and that's what possessed hongjoong to get on his tippy toes and press a long and slow kiss on the taller man's lips. 

"Are you shy? You need to use your words" seonghwa hummed. Hongjoong shook his head no.

"It's just been a while...I never done this for some time" said hongjoong quietly.

"Its ok, I'll take good care of you, come." Seonghwa pulled the tiny man off the dance floor. They passed by yeosang's table again on their way to the exit.

"We're leaving yeosang-ah" 

"Ooooh~ Since when was this a thing? Have fun I guess?" Said yeosang winking at hongjoong. Hongjoong rolled his eyes and followed seonghwa out. 

"Do you have a ride joong?"

"No I took an uber."

"Perfect, we'll take mine then"

When they got to the parking lot hongjoong was expecting nothing less than a Mercedes but to his surprise they were standing in front of a matte black goldwing.

"Have you ever rode on the back before?" 

"N-no...just on a normal bike when I was 10" hongjoong stutters. Seonghwa chuckles and tosses hongjoong his helmet.

"You can wear this then...for safety" hongjoong blushed and put on the helmet.

"So….your place or mine?" 

"My place is like 10 minutes away so I guess we can go there." Hongjoong dug in his pocket and took out his phone. He typed in his address and showed it seonghwa.

"Oh I've been there before that's convenient, I still know the way" seonghwa threw his leg over the bike and sat.

"Hop on" 

Hongjoong shyly approached the motorcycle and wedged him self comfortably on seonghwa's back, daintily holding his shoulders for balance. 

"Like this baby, hold me tight" days seonghwa grabbing hongjoong's hands and putting them around his waist. Hongjoong's tiny hands clasp together around seonghwa's toned body. Hongjoong gulped, he was surely in shape under these clothes. He felt his face heat up at the thought of just what this body could do to him in a couple of minutes.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

They pulled up in the underground parking garage at hongjoongs condo. Hongjoong got off first and took off the helmet. He gave it to seonghwa who smiled and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Adorable…"

Hongjoong blushed and turned away. The two walk to the elevator and hongjoong pressed the button for the 18th floor. As soon as he turned around Seonghwa was glued to his body again. He wrapped his arms around him tight and kissed him. Hongjoong moaned and put his arms around seonghwa's shoulders. He had to admit the height difference was turning him on. He felt so small and vulnerable..like seonghwa could just eat him up right there in the elevator. He feels a hand grab the underside of his thigh and raised to sit at seonghwa's hip. The action made seonghwa's crotch press against hongjoong's closer. He couldn't help but whine in the kiss. Seonghwas mouth slides to his jaw and then his neck peppering sweet kisses down the side. Hongjoong leaned into his touch and moans.

"You're so sensitive here…cute.."  
Hongjoong ignores his flattery and tries to get more friction on his aching bulge.

"Hmm eager...you want me that bad?"

"Yes...please…"

Eager was an understatement- Hongjoong felt like a horny teen eating up every touch the other man had to offer. Its been way too long...he needed this. His lips were captured by seonghwa again, this time his tongue occupied hongjoong's mouth making him squirm. The two were so caught up in the moment that they got startled when they realized the elevator door opened to his floor. Hongjoong clasps his fingers in between seonghwa's and leads him out of the elevator. He walks down the hall and makes a left to his door. Hongjoong fumbled for his keys in his blazer pocket, his nerves made him even more jittery than before causing him to fail multiple times at getting the darn thing in the slot. It didn't help that he had a tall handsome man grabbing his ass and breathing down his neck as he tried.

"Hurry baby…" seonghwa's lips trailed on the shell of hongjoongs ear before he ran his tongue up along it. Hongjoong bit his lip and tried even harder stupid key… seonghwa took the lobe in his mouth and sucked. Hongjoong's knees pathetically buckled, and he pressed himself flat against the door for balance. He could hear seonghwa chuckle darkly as his lips kept sucking on his ear. He pressed himself up against hongjoong's back and grinds his hips forward a little. He could definitely feel seonghwa's hard on digging against his crack, it drove him absolutely crazy.

"Sorry I….oh…" hongjoong inspects the key again- his dumb lust clouded brain was trying to use his studio key instead of the front door one. He rolls his eyes and picked the right one on the chain before shoving it in the slot. 

Hongjoong sighed in relief when the door finally opened. He stumbled a bit but was caught by strong arms. His tiny body is spun around and hoisted up. Big warm hands cup his bottom and his back is shoved against a wall. Seonghwa's sinful tongue was back in his mouth ravaging it like it was nothing. He loved to be manhandled like this, seonghwa always had a gentle kind demeanor to him on set but fuck...this was hot. Is this even real? 

"Where's your bedroom.."

"Go straight, last room on the right" hongjoong stutters out.

Seonghwa started to walk and those big warm hands went to work kneading and grabbing his behind. Hongjoong's legs impulsively wrapped tighter around seonghwa's slender waist. It's been ages since someone touched him like this..full of want and desire 

Seonghwa nudged the door open with his foot and entered, he plopped hongjoong on his bed and took off his shoes. Hongjoong sat on the edge of the bed and did the same, he also shrugged off his blazer while he was at it. He noticed seonghwa's eyes were fixed on something, he followed his gaze until his eyes landed on his favorite pink vibrator sitting on his nightstand. He wanted to die- how embarrassing, he didn't want to seem that desperate. Seonghwa smirked.

"So you're a naughty boy hm?.." 

Hongjoong's face reddened and he lunged to grab it but was pinned to the bed by the tall man. 

"No need to be embarrassed, although...I'm much bigger than that though...do you think you can take me?" 

Hongjoong had no time to answer as his neck was suddenly attacked with more kisses. He could feel seonghwa's hands inch at the hem of his crop top, he raised his arms so the other could slip it off him easier. Seonghwa froze. Hongjoong was expecting it. Careful hands came to inspect the silver rods pierced through his nipples.

"Fuck….this is so...you're so pretty…" said seonghwa quietly. His thumb rolled over one making hongjoong gasp. He bit his lip and squirmed on the bed waiting for more touches.

" and they're sensitive too?...you're driving me crazy joongie"

Seonghwa ran his tongue up one causing hongjoong to arch his back. Seonghwa's kisses trailed lower. He stopped at hongjoongs belly button and tugged at the black gem that dangled there teasingly. He finally broke eye contact with hongjoong when he reached his pants. He held the fabric still with one hand and popped the button and pulled down the zipper with his teeth. Hongjoong raises his hips so the man could get rid of his Jean's entirely. He was now left in black balmain underwear with a very wet spot by the crotch.

"Somebody's excited…" seonghwa hummed. Hongjoong shivered when seonghwa's face was inches away from the waistband of his underwear. His eyes flicked up back to hongjoong as if he were asking permission.

"Can I eat you out baby?" Hongjoong was taken aback. He didn't mind at all but he just found it rare for someone to want to eat ass on their first night with a stranger. 

"Y-yeah...please" hongjoong replied seonghwa only smirked be tugged off the underwear. His cock sprang up out of the underwear, flushed pink and dripping pre-cum. Seonghwa smirks and licks it off his tip. Hongjoong moans and cards a hand through seonghwa's dark locks. The man looked too good between his legs, he could just stare at him forever. Seonghwa pressed tiny kisses on the underside of his cock and down his balls. He spreads hongjoong's cheeks a little more so he could see his little pink hole better. Without any hesitation he licks a fat stripe along it. Hongjoong grips seonghwa's head tighter. Seonghwas eyes flick back up to hongjoong's as he licks up and down again and again. 

"A-ah….oh my God...hwa…" hongjoong's voice was small and timid. Seonghwa locked his lips tightly on it and started sucking. Hongjoong squirms and tugs at seonghwa's hair out of pleasure 

"F-uck...oh…seonghwa please…" hongjoong manages to push himself closer. One of seonghwa's hands come up to stroke his leaking cock.

What he didn't expect was for seonghwa remove his lips from his hole and swallow him in one go. He bobbed his head up and down steadily, glancing up at hongjoongs face every now and then. A long finger prods at his wet hole until it sunk in entirely, He curls it in and out before adding another in slowly. Hongjoong moans and grinds his hips some more when the other starts to scissor him open. This was too much, hongjoong's little fingers tangled deeper in seonghwa's hair he was about to lose it. 

"Hwa...mnn I dont...want to cum yet." Hongjoong managed to babble out. Seonghwa sucked him one last time before pulling off. 

"That's ok baby...can't wait to make you do just that" seonghwa teased. Hongjoong only blushed and turned his head to the side.

"I'm clean but do you want to use a condom?" Said seonghwa, voice heavy with lust. Hongjoong nodded. He was clean too but he just didn't want to deal with all that cleaning later. He reaches into his drawer and fished out a condom. He tossed it at seonghwa who then brought it to his lips and ripped the package with his teeth. Hongjoong bit his lip at the sight, why did he need to be this…"much"

Surprisingly seonghwa still had way too many clothes on this late in the game. He slipped his black dress shirt off revealing a very toned core just as hongjoong suspected. He unbuckled his belt and undid his pants to kick them off his slender legs. Now hongjoong's eyes are glued to what he's been curious about all Night- the giant bulge in that man's underwear. He could feel himself grow harder in the anticipation. Seonghwa smirked, he could read hongjoongs face like a book. He purposely went slowly as he tugged his waistband down. The band inched it's way down his cock until it slipped off the tip making it spring up. Hongjoong could only stare in silence, he definitely need that in him asap. Seonghwa rolls on the condom letting out soft moans of his own in the process. He pumps himself a little before leaning down to kiss hongjoong.

"Are you ready for me joongie?" 

Hongjoong's response was wrapping his arms around seonghwa's shoulders and and placing his heels on the small of his back seonghwa chuckles.

"I'll take that as a yes then. God, look at you...so eager for me if I weren't this worked up I would love to push you to the edge...just to see how much you can take." Seonghwa kisses him again but deeper as he guides his cock to hongjoong's entrance. He slides in carefully not wanting to hurt the man. Hongjoong moans in seonghwa's mouth at the intrusion. His arms hug tighter. Seonghwa let's him adjust to his size for a bit.

"Y-you can move now" said hongjoong quietly. Seonghwa pulls out a little and thrusts back in earning a low moan from the smaller man. Seonghwa detached himself from his neck and sits up straight with hongjoongs waist in his lap. His hips are secured tightly within seonghwa's grip as he mercilessly gets pounded into. Hongjoong could barely think, all he could do was moan and stare at the beautifully sculpted man in front of him.

"Fuck seonghwa...ah more…" 

The lewd sound of clapping skin rang out louder when seonghwa angles his hips upward a little making his tip prod at his sweet spot.

"Like this baby? Fuck you're so tight…" said seonghwa between breaths.

Hongjoong didn't reply, drool ran down his cheek and his eyes were watering with tears of pleasure. Seonghwa slowed down a bit and pulled out. He kissed hongjoong sweetly before flipping the small man onto his tummy. Hongjoong braced himself on his forearms and knees shyly sticking his ass up on display.

"Hwa...please I need it.." 

said hongjoong, voice small and frail. Strong hands grab his hips until his ass is against seonghwa's cock again. He could feel it..hot, hard and pulsating with want. Seonghwa lined himself up with hongjoong's hole and pushed it in again slowly, making hongjoong arch his back some more. He picked up at his original pace and grabbed a handful of hongjoong's ass.

"Keep calling me that...mm...I fucking love hearing it from your mouth" 

He thrusts particularly hard this time earning choked sob from the smaller man.

"Ah hwa please touch me...make me cum" 

Hongjoong shamelessly blurted out. Seonghwa smirks and reaches under to wrap a hand around hongjoongs cock.

"So wet baby...so good for me..." 

Seonghwa's other arm splays across hongjoong's chest and lifts, so that the smaller man's back was now pressed against his body. Hongjoong cries out at the sudden change in position. He felt so close now, seonghwa's chin rests on his shoulder allowing him to groan directly into his ear.

"You like that dont you joongie? You like getting ruined like this? Such a shame nobody fucked you like this...you're so gorgeous"

The angle is awkward but hongjoong still turns his neck to capture seonghwa's lips again briefly, a line of spit connects the two when hongjoong pulls away.

"Cumming...fuck I'm Cumming hwa ah.." 

Hongjoongs eyes roll back as seonghwa's hand moves at lightning speed to jerk him off quickly. Before he knows it he's painting his Egyptian cotton bed sheets in sticky white fluid. Over sensitivity kicks in when seonghwa holds his body completely still and snaps his hips rapidly making hongjoong sob with each slam to his prostate. Hongjoong must have missed the moment seonghwa came because all he could see was white, and he wasn't in the man's arms anymore. He laid limp face down on the bed and breathed heavily yet steadily still tingling with the aftershocks of that mindblowing orgasm.

He felt the bed dip on the empty side. Seonghwa had gotten wipes from inside his drawer. He is gently rolled over to rest in seonghwa's warm embrace.

"That...was amazing baby...best I've ever had" seonghwa whispers as he gets to work cleaning hongjoong's tummy and cock with a wipe. Hongjoong let's out a breathy chuckle. 

"Really...that's good to know I guess. Glad I haven't gotten worse at sex during this dick drought.. and hey you need to take this off silly. I heard this is a bitch to get off if you let It dry." Said hongjoong pointing at the condom still on seonghwa's softened cock.

"Take it off for me then" 

"You just want me to touch your cock huh.."

"Is that a no?"

"No…"

"Then?" 

And that's how hongjoong ended up peeling off the condom only to roll on a new one right after for second round.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Hongjoong grumbled as he woke up. His back felt like shit and all his limbs felt stiff. The first thing his eyes met was the very smooth skin of seonghwa's chest in front of him. His eyes slowly traveled up to his sleeping face. God….he's still handsome even after a night of strenuous activities. Honestly the first thing hongjoong wanted to do was to shower so he tries his best to gently turn his body in such a way to not disturb seonghwa, however that plan gets squashed as a pair of arms cage his small body in and press him close.

"Mm...good morning…" said seonghwa groggily. He kissed the nape of hongjoong's neck and nuzzles in closer.

"Seonghwa we're all gross from last night, I gotta shower" hongjoong whines still trying to gently free himself.

"Could we shower together then?" Said seonghwa quietly against his skin.

"Sure why not, just let me out of this human cage first." He could feel seonghwa's lips form a smile against his bare skin. The two got up and seonghwa helped a limping hongjoong to the bathroom. They both stepped in the shower and hongjoong pressed a little button which turned on the shower 

"This is impressive, it's like it's raining" said seonghwa observing the way the water fell directly from the ceiling instead of a faucet.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day where a multimillionaire actor stands inside my shower fascinated by the way it works." Said hongjoong. 

"Just stating the obvious, the shower is not the most fascinating thing in here though" hongjoong rolled his eyes playfully and shoved the body wash in the other man's arms. Seonghwa squeezed out some and began lathering the smaller man with a cute fluffy sponge from the rack. He scrubbed his body all over before washing his own. While he was occupied doing that, hongjoong's eyes wandered up and down seonghwa's body.

"Something caught your eyes again." Seonghwa teased.

"Maybe" hongjoong replied innocently. He steps closer to seonghwa and puts his tiny hands on his chest. They roam around gently and slip lower and lower until the stopped at his navel. He flicks his eyes back up at seonghwa who's staring him down curiously. Cute..

Hongjoong's hands wrap around seonghwa's cock, giving it a couple tugs before he sank to his knees. He stroked it again and pressed a tiny kiss on the tip. Dick sucking wasn't particularly one of hongjoong's favorite activities, but seonghwa's was a work of art that needed appreciation especially after a night like that.

"Mmmm….baby you don't have to…" seonghwa moans, steadying himself with a hand on the wall. 

"But I want to hwa...and I know you want it too" hongjoong replies cheekily. He licks up the length staring seonghwa in the eyes before he slipped the tip past his lips. A hand came to cradle the back of hongjoong's head as he went to work. 

"Ah...your mouth joongie" seonghwa groans. Seonghwa's voice great before but it's much more heavenly in a hot shower, the way it echoed off the walls made hongjoong tingle. His own cock was getting harder by the second so he palmed it with his free hand. It seemed like that did something for seonghwa, he pushed his hips foward abruptly making hongjoong gag.

"Ah S-sorry...you just look so hot right now...got carried away." Said seonghwa. Hongjoong pulls off and looks up at the man.

"I dont mind, just not too hard ok?" 

Seonghwa nodded and guides his cock back in hongjoongs mouth slowly. He puts his hand back on hongjoongs head and thrusts himself in and out steadily. Hongjoong closes his eyes and focuses on getting himself off as seonghwa uses his mouth. When he opened his eyes again he's met with the ethereal sight of seonghwa's face painted in pure pleasure, his eyes shut tight and his mouth slightly parted with deep moans spilling out. 

"Getting close...so close" 

Hongjoong jerks himself off even faster, he wanted to come with him. Seonghwa opens his eyes and stares at hongjoong's pretty lips stuffed full of cock. As much as he would love to come inside, he refrains- he didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Instead he pops his cock out of the smaller man's mouth and jerks himself off above his face.

"...ah...fuck…" 

White ropes of cum land on hongjoongs face, they disappear seconds later due to the running water. Hongjoong works himself with both hands until he finally releases onto the tile shower floor. Seonghwa holds him steady as he shakily stands to his feet again. Seonghwa pressed their bodies together, he backed him against the wall and kissed him hungrily. Hongjoong pulls away breathless and rests his head in the crook of seonghwa's neck.

" you look great from below" 

"And you look great on your knees"

"So I've been told"

"Wait really?"

Hongjoong punched his arm and laughed.

"No, I don't do it often"

"Oh? So am I special or something?" 

Hongjoong doesn't respond he just kisses seonghwa and turns off the water. 

The two hopped out of the shower and dried off. Hongjoong slipped into a robe while seonghwa put back on the clothes from last night. So the fun really ends here then. There's no more reasons for seonghwa to stick around. Hongjoong should be a little relieved but in all honesty he wouldn't mind the company for a little longer. 

"Um...are you hungry? I think I got food...hopefully" said hongjoong a little shy. Seonghwa chuckles.

"What does 'hopefully' imply?"

"Well since I'm alone, busy and clumsy in the kitchen I just order stuff all the time, it's way easier" says hongjoong as he leads seonghwa to his kitchen. Seonghwa opens the cabinets and fridge. 

"Wow you really aren't kidding it's so bare in here...hey how about I cook? I'm pretty good you got some cup ramen here I'm sure I could make it work" 

"U-um sure if you want I guess" hongjoong takes a seat on a bar stool by the edge on the counter and watches as seonghwa rolls up his sleeves and gets to work getting pots and pans as if this were his own kitchen. Hongjoong was completely mesmerized by the way seonghwa looked so majestic cooking by the stove, he's literally the embodiment of husband material. Time seemed to fly the way he was fixated on the man, before he knew it the meal was done. 

"It looks so good I'm surprised you managed with my shitty ingredients" said hongjoong. Seonghwa brought over two plates and sat on the empty chair beside him. Hongjoong took a bite and practically melted in his seat, how could one guy make instant noodles and processed meat taste this good?

"Yes, and there will be enough for tomorrow too, it's not good to order food all the time joongie" hongjoong waved him off and kept eating. He could feel seonghwa's eyes on him with each bite he shoved into his mouth

"You're staring at me as if I'm your plate...I think you ate enough of me last night" 

Seonghwa smiled.

"You just look so cute eating that's all" 

"You're full of flattery aren't you"

"Only for you"

"Really?"

"Really"

"What's so special about little old me? I'm just average hwa" 

"not to me...I've kinda admired you for a while if we're being honest here."

Hongjoong froze. What? Did he just hear that properly? He considered himself a pretty attractive man, which led him assume that was the only reason why this whole one night stand thing occurred in the first place. He certainly didn't expect the man to think of him any deeper than that. 

"Are you...sure? I don't really know how to respond."

"I mean...seeing you on set every day for a year and a half made me curious about you, I think it turned into a crush at some point." 

"Uh… you've been watching me for that long? should I be concerned?" Hongjoong joked. A flash of panic washed over seonghwa's face. 

"N-no I didn't mean it like that sorry"

"Relax hwa I'm just teasing"

Seonghwa's face reddened with embarrassment. Hongjoong had to admit it was pretty darn cute and pulled at his heart a bit.

" while I'm very flattered by this all I'll be upfront with you. I haven't done the whole relationship thing in forever, it's kinda just been me myself and I for a long time. I just...don't want to jump in and make either of us uncomfortable you know?" 

"That's ok joongie, I just wanted to Express how I felt dont feel pressured or anything I'll understand" 

"It's not a no though"

"Oh?"

"We could just take it slow"

"Really! I would love that hongjoong"

Seonghwa was about to plant a kiss on his cheek but was interrupted by his phone ringing. Hongjoong could tell it was important judging by the way seonghwa's eyes switched to panic mode again. He picked up the phone and he could over hear an angry voice on the line.

"Yes, yes! Understood, I'm very sorry!" Seonghwa hung up the phone and groaned.

"You good?" 

"Not really I completely forgot a had a magazine shoot for 12:30, technically I would be starting in 10 minutes if I remembered." 

Hongjoong looked up at his clock. 12:20 yikes…

"I dont want to go, I love this. Us just sitting here and talking is so nice" seonghwa whined. Hongjoong pat his back and smiled.

"Its ok seonghwa, I'm not upset we can just catch up another time. I got a whole month to spend with you remember?" 

Seonghwa stands and hugs hongjoong gently.

"You're so sweet joongie, I'll promise to make this up to you. I'm free on Saturday" 

Reluctantly hongjoong walks with seonghwa to the front door. God, he was absolutely spent from all those rounds but he wouldn't mind another against the door with the way seonghwa was looking at him right now.

He opened the door and stopped in the frame. He tilts hongjoong's head up and pressed a kiss against his soft lips.

"Promise to call me?" Said seonghwa quietly. Hongjoong nods. Seonghwa kisses him again and steps back.

"And remember to eat later tonight, no take out for a while ok?" 

"Yeah, yeah ok daddy just get going" 

"Daddy? Are you into that too? seonghwa joked.

"Just go! Don't be even more late than you are" hongjoong nudged him playfully out his home. 

"You're tiny but you pack a punch" said seonghwa grabbing his arm like he was hurt. Hongjoong leans against the door frame and smirks.

"You haven't seen the worst of me yet...but you will if you dont leave in the next 10 seconds" 

To hongjoong's surprise Seonghwa grabs him by the waist and steals another quick kiss. 

"Ok,ok I'll see you later then joongie" says seonghwa with a wink. 

Hongjoong blushed as he watched him disappear down the hall before he closes his door. He cant help but feel a little empty at seonghwa's absence. This felt like no other one night stand he had before. Probably because unlike his others, they kind of bonded afterwards and he knows that they both want to take it further. Hongjoong sighs and makes his kitchen. He puts away the left overs and grabs a can of sparkling water. He sat on his couch and scrolled through Instagram looking at other peoples pictures from last night, he's suddenly interrupted when his screen goes white and his ringtone blares through the room. Its wooyoung.

"Hello-"

"JOONGIE YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO"

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeosang spilled- I know you went home with park seonghwa I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! its about time you ditched that pitiful vibrator for some real cock"

Hongjoong face palmed. Of course yeosang wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Yeah well...it just sort of happened, and hey, don't call my vibrator pitiful it's got me through some very horny times"

"AH YES!!! I know it's been years since you got some action. So how was it? Is he big? Omg can you walk right now?"

Hongjoong blushed at those words, in all honesty he did have a slight limp to deal with but he's too embarrassed to admit it.

"It hasnt been years wooyoung and yes it...sufficed anyways stop meddling in my sex life don't you have a certain choi san to fuck or something"

"Already one step a ahead of you I'm on my knees in front of sannie right he's about to cum on my-"

"ENOUGH! I DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" 

With that hongjoong hangs up and lays back on his couch with an annoyed sigh. He closes his eyes and let images of seonghwa's ethereal beauty swim through his mind. He was still a little worried about how the way things would unfold later on but it was still worth a chance. 

Could this be the start of something new?

**Author's Note:**

> Since I do nothing at home I kind of got back into writing so maybe I'll add a woosan part again soon who knows~ since this is out if the way I've also been working on something else too :) thanks again bye♡


End file.
